


Love Isn't An Equation

by shardsoflilium



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Halloween, Kissing, Lime, Making Out, OOC, Parties, Romance, especially in like the 4th chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsoflilium/pseuds/shardsoflilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryugazaki and You were both best friends since you were very young. As you grow older you grow feelings for eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Friends

Flopping down onto your bed, you heaved a deep long sigh. It had been a long night. You and Your best friend Ryugazaki Rei, pulled an all-nighter so you could study for your maths test. Since he had a perfect grade on every test you guys had, you knew he'd help you out.

Oddly, the study session got awkward after you and Rei had to sit so close together for so long. This usually didn't happen, which was a little wierd. He grew skittish whenever you got a little too close to him and it strained the focus a bit. When you eventually went home, he rode the train with you and quickly gave you a rushed hug that you reciprocated, only in a passing thought did you wonder why the hug was a bit longer than usual, and then you went to your room only to continue studying.

After taking the god forsaken test, you realized you forgot your lunch at home on the kitchen table, then you had swim practice after school. Hungry, Exhausted, and pretty touchy; you were sure that the small amount of tension that hung over the Iwatobi Team during practice was your fault, not to mention Rei's slight avoidance of you while being in a swimsuit. _'_

 _What was his problem?,'_ you thought silently.

Shaking your head, your [H/C] strands fell over your face, and you were thankful for the weight of stress being lifted from your shoulders. You pushed your thoughts questioning Rei's actions aside. The test was over, you finished practice, and all you needed was a good night's rest. It was really only 6 pm on a Friday, but you couldn't control your heavy eyes from closing and your brain from sinking down into a deep slumber.

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

Before you even knew it, your ears twitched at the sweet song of a bird outside. You cracked your [E/C] orbs open to look at your bedside clock.

2 pm Saturday

Did you really sleep for _20 fucking hours_?? You bolted upright in bed, suddenly aware of the adrenaline and your rejuvenated body. Your mood skyrocketed, and you felt so much better. You stretched your hands towards the ceiling, letting out a little grunt of joy.

Looking towards your feet under the covers, you wiggled your toes in the amber ray of light that shined across your bed from a partially closed curtain. You crawled over to the window to open the curtains, and you were exposed to your dazzling backyard and couldn't help your mouth from dropping open. You were so focused on your studies this year that you hadn't realized how beautifully spring was ripening. The whole scene was serene and your felt your heart blossom with a fuzzy satisfied feeling of motivation: You had some energy and you wanted to do something.

Next to you a soft _Vzzz Vzzz_ was heard. Your lockscreen displayed a text from your adorable blonde bestie, Nagisa.

Nagi-kun: **Yo!! [F/N], we know you're probably sleeping right now since you were so tired at practice, but just lettin' you know we're at Makoto's! You're welcome to come over whenever ok? See you when you wake up~~~** **ヾ** **(** **〃** **^** **∇** **^)** **ﾉ** ****

Smirking at Nagisa's upbeat attitude, you slid out of bed and entered your bathroom to turn on the shower water. You ran your hand under the faucet and let the liquid stream flow down smoothly against your skin. A calm sigh escaped your lips and you smiled while standing up. It didn't hurt to look cute for the meetup, right? Your closet stood open and you picked out a [F/C] top with frilled short-cut sleeves, and a black suspender skirt. Pulling out your [Favorite Pair of Shoes], you grinned and turned on a heel to the bathroom that was beginning to crawl with steam.  
Today felt as if it was full of promise.

~~~~~******Time Slip and Perspective Change******~~~~~

Makoto's warm smile  and soft laugh echoed as he looked down at his friend.  
"Wow, Rei, why hadn't you told us sooner? We can help you, y'know?"

Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, and Haru were all seated around a kotatsu, sharing snacks and letting the time pass. Rei's cheeks flared with pink as he pushed up his glasses. His lips in a tight line and his other hand balled up in his lap, "My bodily reactions made no sense, so I was spending time trying to understand...a-and I researched a bit and got that conclusion. so-"

Nagisa's cute smile grew wider, "So Rei-chan~ When will you tell her?"

"G-Ghah!! W-What!", Rei sputtered nearly knocking off his own glasses.

"Well, you said when you were studying with [F/N]-chan, your heart kept racing and you became even more clumsy around her! This has never happened before, right? You obviously like her, so why not tell her?I mean it's not like she doesn't feel the same way!", he started to sputter a few giggles, "Besides,  All of us thought you guys would get married one day when we were kids!", Nagisa's hand waved at Rei playfully.

"WHAT?", Rei exclaimed

Makoto scratched his head, "Hehe, oh yeah! I remember that"

"But I-I-I still do not understand these things I'm feeling, yet," Rei steadied himself, "So I will not rush into it and explain things that..I..can't explain. Besides, what if she doesn't feel the same way...o-or she only sees me as her childhood friend...o-or she likes someone _else_...", Rei's eyes shifted down to his feet in worry.

Haru's eyes stared at Rei's nervously hunched figure and he deadpanned, "Rei,". The blue haired boy shot up abruptly and look at him, "Y-yes Haruka-senpai?"  
"Pretend [F/N] is some mackerel, and you're in a harbor full of fisherman, and she is the last one left. Just because you haven't had a craving for mackerel before doesn't mean you shouldn't go and get the last one" Rei groaned and he looked back down at his feet, "I know I know, it's just that...I still don't know why I feel like this. My stomach's in _knots_ a-a-and I'm so worried of saying the wrong thing to her. This only happened recently, I mean I always liked being around her, but not being so excited and nervous like this. I think I need-"

A soft knock at the door followed by a door chime stopped Rei in the middle of speaking, making him gulp in nervousness.

~~~~~****** Perspective WhooHoo******~~~~~

You stood outside Mako-chan's house holding your new sling bag, it was hanging on your shoulder, close to your side. The door swung open and Haruka was standing there in an apron, and Nagisa sprung from behind him and picked you up in a hug.

"YAAAY~ [F/N]-CHAN IS HERE!!", he giggled happily and set you down while you laughed. Your other friends Makoto and Rei were standing farther back in the doorway. "Hey guys!," you beamed while waving.

"Great to see you [F/N]! We were worried about you after practice yesterday.", Makoto mentioned and gave a calming smile, "We were a little scared we did something to upset you,". You shook your head and grinned, "No no I was just crabby from not having any sleep, I'm much better now.".   
  


Slipping off your shoes, you placed them next to the big pair that you noticed were Rei's. You followed everyone into a room with a Kotastu and a spread of yummy snacks. You could tell the snacks were all Nagisa's from the unnecessarily high sugar content and the tiny bag of strawberry protein powder in the corner. You continued to grin and had small talk about how nice spring is coming in.

A few moments later, Haruka stood and stated, "I am needed in the kitchen with Makoto and Nagisa," and began to walk away without any thought to the other's decisions. Much to your surprise however, everyone got up and followed him.

"We'll only be a minute [F/N]-chan!!", Nagisa called out and disappeared around the corner.

You raised an eyebrow and giggled, "That was weird?," and when you turned to Rei, you raised your eyebrows in surprise. Why did he look so uncomfortable? He seemed to be slightly sweating and was staring at the table.   
"[F/N]-san...Uhm, I have something to ask you.", he took a big gulp and a deep breath, "W-What do  you think of m-me?"

"Eh? What do you mean Rei-kun?", Rei twitched at you adding -kun to his name and his cheeks erupted in flames. _'She calls you that all the time!! Calm down',_ he internally screeched.

"Just..What enters your mind when you think of me?," he looked at you now with eyes full of...what was it? Longing, curiosity? His body language prodded an answer from your vocal cords, and you grew a soft smile that set his face on fire. "Well, Rei-Kun, we have known each other for a long time since we were young. You've always been so kind and generous to me. You helped me with school, finding friends, sticking up for me, and even finding this swim club! A lot of good things have happened to me because of you, " You looked into his eyes with an encouraging smile, "Without you..I'd definitely be unhappy and lonely. You're very important to me, Rei-kun!"

Rei stared at you in shock, "[F/N], d-d-do you like me?"

Your entire body erupted in flames; Why was this kotatsu so HOT? You racked your brain for responses, every hair on your body standing up and screaming. Your skin has never been so red in all of your days.

Finally focusing on what he said, you remembered to back all through middle school when you had an enormous crush on Rei. You were always wishing you could kiss him and hold his hand and frankly, just be, his , but Rei was always interested in his studies and his theories that you didn't think he'd like you. _'Just now this comes out??'_ , you spat mentally. You gulped and scooted towards him.

"Y-yes, Rei....I always thought you only viewed me as a friend...so I suppressed those feelings so as to not ruin our friendship..."

Taking a deep breath, Rei scooted closer to you and placed his hand on yours, "[F/N]-san, I know that I said that l-l-,", he stopped to steady himself, "L-love, is illogical...but what I am feeling is not the definition of infatuation..."  
He was so uncomfortable, so you placed your other hand on his and smiled, your shakiness was a bit more steady than his, "It's okay, Rei-k-kun. I feel the same way for you. I-I think I lo-"

BAM! The door in the room burst open as Nagisa, Haru, and Makoto fell out onto the floor. Makoto smiled with a slight blush on his face, "S-sorry guys! We didn't mean to eavesdrop-"

"YOU GUYS!," Nagisa roared happily, "SEE, REI-CHAN? I TOLD YOU IT'D BE OKAY!", His smile lit up the entire room as Rei looked at you with a blushy smile.

"[F/N].... will you be my girlfriend?"


	2. It's a Piece of Cake to Bake a Pretty Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei would be the best baker ever. All the measurements and decorations would be flawless :D  
> Just imagine the cuteness of having a baking date along with ruining just a little bit of innocence lol

Your heart was filled with so much joy, that you were giddy in your steps. Today your boyfriend of 3 months, Rei, was visiting your house to have spend time with you. Neither of you really specified what you planned on doing but you just wanted to be in each other's presences. A joyful knock sounded outside your door, and you giggled in excitement. You swung open the door and looked at your boyfriend.

He was so handsome, and the way his hair framed his face, and pushed up his glasses was too precious. He was wearing a read scarf around his neck, and a warm black coat that was unzipped in the front to reveal the collar of the red tartan shirt you convinced him to buy while shopping. You insisted he wear it because of how attractive he looked in it. Rei's soft smile while looking in your eyes sent jolts of electricity in your heart. You reached for his hand and pulled him inside.

"Hey, Rei-kun! I missed you," your words muffled softly against his neck. You could hear the smile in his voice as he wrapped his long arms around your waist and replied, "I missed you more, my butterfly," he pushed his foot behind him to close the door, silencing the cold breeze that was wafting in.

You pulled away and smiled at each other.  
"So, [F/N], What do you wanna do today?"

You turned around and led Rei to the kitchen. You dropped into a dramatic pose of a lunge with your hands outstretched and yelled out a fantastic, "TA-DAA~", as you gestured to all of the cooking supplies and ingredients behind you.  
He laughed his valiant laugh and walked over to hug you tightly, "[F/N]-chan, you're so cute~"

~~~~~******Time Slip*******~~~~~~

You put the cake into the oven and set the timer for 30 minutes, and turned around looking at Rei in an adorable apron that had been yours. It was white with pink polka dots on it and had a lovely bow in the back. You giggled at how cute he looked in it and he turned to you, "What's so funny?," he grinned.

You grinned and muttered, "Your waist is so," you put your hands in front of you pushing them closer to eachother, "tiny...", and exploded into a fit of giggles.

Rei's face grew pink and with a brave smile he exclaimed, "Yes, body shape is beautiful, much like this apron!"

"Yeah, Yeah alright. Come over here," you giggled, your cheeks beginning to hurt from grinning so hard. While pushing past him to lead him into the next room, you lightly rubbed against his groin and he let out a shocked sound.  
His face was a deep pink as he sat on the couch behind you, and you were choosing a movie to watch. You settled on a romantic comedy, and put the movie on.

As you plopped down next to him you noticed Rei was sneaking glances at you, and he hesistantly put his arm around your shoulders. His blush was a deep crimson as you snuggled up closer, and you reached for his hand at his side. He reached for your hand and intertwined your fingers, causing your blush to spread across your soft cheeks.

"Ne~ Rei-kun?," you mused while looking up at him. He looked down at you with a flustered expression, "Y-yes, [F/N]?"

"Will you give me....a kiss?," you inquired while blushing. Rei stammered out a, "H-Hai!", and kissed your lips softly. Both of you held the kiss for a few seconds long, neither of you moving, scared of breaking the moment off too soon. You fluttered your eyes closed and Rei's arm tightened around your shoulders, pushing you closer to his chest. Then Rei started to slowly pull away, but you tugged on the back of his hair and pulled him down closer, letting you kiss him back harder.

Rei's glasses were completely fogged up when you moved away, and you giggled softly. You changed your position to sit on his lap, facing him, and his entire body was red. "Uhm...Rei-kun, is this okay...?", you asked while looking away. Rei nodded, a little too enthusiastically and placed his hands on your waist. You gradually leaned down to kiss his neck softly and reached up to remove his glasses. His hands nervously shook their way around your waist and he pulled you closer to him.

You were leaning down to give him another kiss when you heard the loud and distinct Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! of the oven. You jumped at the sudden noise and climbed off of Rei to go and get the cake.

"Rei-kun?," you called out behind you.

"H-Hai, [F/N]?"

"Don't move.....I want to finish what we started", you chuckled quietly.

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

You stuck your tongue out while in deep concentration. The frosting flower looked nearly perfect, but not nearly as good as Rei's. Due to being so preoccupied with the cake's finishing touches, you didn't notice Rei's return from the bathroom. 'Too bad we never finished up on the couch,' you thought to yourself, 'I wish we were more comfortable around each other...'

"Ahh~ [F/N]-chan, that's not how you do it," you jumped at the sound of his voice and he smiled at how focused you were. Your blue haired boyfriend came up behind you and put his hand over yours, "[F/N], it's all about the angle at which you hold this and the degree at which you turn, see you're doing it slightly off causing it to break unevenly just abou-", you stopped paying attention to what he was saying and just enjoyed being held in his arms. You closed your eyes and ignored outer stimuli just to be consumed by his touch. Reaching down your side you grabbed onto his hand and you felt him hold yours back. His skin was so soft and gentle, it felt like it caressed your soul. The brief contact only made his instruction pause for a second.

He was so warm and soft. The feeling of his chest vibrating with speech behind you was so calming. It reminded you of back during the one night you guys had studied for so long. Rei had comforted you when you got particularly frustrated over some complex trig identity problems. The corners of your [E/C] stars had twinkled with dots of water, and he wiped your tears away gently, only to jerk away and apologize. Even in the particularly soft moments, he was nervous of making you upset or uncomfortable. He was so kind, and loving...

"-ight there! See? [F/N]-chan, you did well!," Rei beamed as he smiled down at you. His expression changed to soft surprise as he realized you were slowly nuzzling the side of his arm. He kissed the top of your head, and this broke the spell that you had been set under.

"Rei-kun," you turned around and circled his neck with your arms, "H-Hug me tight". He blushed a deep crimson all across his cheeks and wrapped his arms around your waist to gave a big loving squeeze. "I want us to be closer," you muttered while looking off to the side, a little nervous to look him in the eye. Rei's blush from earlier persisted as he started to hold you even tighter, your breath hitched as you said, "N-no too", you gasped softly, "tight! I m-meant-", Rei released you from his death grip with a flustered expression, "S-s-sorry!"

You let out a little exhale, "I meant, emotionally. I-I want us to be more comfortable with each other!"

Rei's soft eyes opened in shock. He adjusted his glasses and inquired, "Do you mean for me to be more d-dominant?", now your blush returned and you stammered, "N-no, well I mean, y-yes it would be nice if y-you could- ah well no no I mean," you shook your head frustrated with your stuttering words, "AGH I meant just so we aren't too nervous to do the little things...."

He nodded and blushed at you a small smile inching onto his features, "I-I can study and read about different ways so that we can grow closer,"

You buried your face in his neck, unable to control your harsh redness, "You nerd!"


	3. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gettin' frisky in the bathroom

"Oh c'mon Rei-kun!! You look good I promise!," you objected loudly to your insecure boyfriend. Rei was very convinced that his halloween costume looked ridiculous, and that in comparison to you, he looked like he didn't measure up. You grew a little frustrated because you loved Rei's everything. The costume looked so good on him.

You guys had been dating for 7 months and had progressed farther in your closeness. Now there wasn't a single thing either of you kept from each other, and the open honesty really helped with trusting one another.

You convinced him to go to the Halloween Party at your best friend's house dressed as a vampire. (And He ended up fulfilling the sexy vampire trope very well). He had worn a slim fitting pin stripe suit that was a deep purple, and a bloody red tie. His cute, and perfectly placed, vampire fangs poked his lips softly. He thought he looked silly, but the sharp teeth were a bit of a turn on. 

You were his countess in a short frilly lace dress. The dress had no straps or neckline and had a peasant puff sleeve. The dress was black and the bows on your dress were the same crimson red as Rei's tie. You had matching fangs along with him, and you found the whole thing to be extremely cute.

You had pulled your [H/C] locks into two adorable pigtails that had black velvety bows, and you frowned at Rei's cinched eyebrows. "Rei, it makes you look really attractive!," you grabbed his hand and made him look at you, "Pretty please Rei-kun? For me~? Would you do it for your countess?," his cheeks blushed and he made a pained expression.

"Fine..", he muttered, and you flashed him a fang filled smile. "Yay~! Okay Rei c'mere and lemme draw on your bite marks!," Rei sighed in defeat and took a seat in a dining room chair while you tilted his head to the side for a more clear view.

"Ne-ne Rei~," you whispered to him, "You look kinda hot". He blushed profusely and murmured, "I-I do not!". You giggled and shushed him, "Now stay still, I know this is your tickle spot, but please."

When you placed the soft brush against Rei's neck, he jerked his head the other way and gave a loud gallant roar of laughter; smooshing the wet brush in between his neck and his shoulder. "AGH! Rei~ stay still! Stop being so ticklish,"

"S-Sorry [F/N]-chan! Hahaha~"

This was gonna take a minute or two

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

Rei-kun's hand and yours were clasped together while you waited outside of the house with loud bumping music.

Your friend opened the door with a huge grin plastered on their face. They were dressed up as a skeleton in a suit with an anatomically correct bone structure pattern, vein placement, and some organs all of which Rei seemed fond of. "Yo!! [F/N], dude, haven't seen you in a while!" They flung their arms around you in a tight hug.  
  
"Haha! [BF/N]-chan! Almost forgot how much I love your hugs!"

Your friend lead you guys inside. The music now surrounding you all in a bubble of rhythms and heavy bass. There had to be a hundred people crammed in this house. People were everywhere making a loud ruckus, yelling, singing, and dancing. Your friend and you had to communicate by yelling over the uproar.

"If you guys need anything, come find me! Okay?", your friend screamed, cupping their hands around their mouth.

You didn't hear what your friend said before they disappeared through the crowd, and you noticed Rei was already steadily moving his shoulders to the music. You smiled up at him and giggled softly. Continuing to tug his hand throughout the house, you got to appreciate the decorations. There were cute multi-color bats strung across the ceiling and on the wall. The lights were out and there were floor lights that flashed randomly in all colors. A sweet aroma wafted to your nose and suddenly your pace increased when you noticed the candy and sweets table across the large room.

You excitedly bent over and reached for your favorite candies, and you shared a chocolate bar with your boyfriend, both of you beaming happily. After finding some [Favorite candy], Rei hugged your waist to his side when he noticed the other guys in the room beginning to notice how cute and short your dress was. You scooted a bit closer to him, happy he was being so protective over you.

You looked up with a cute swirly stick lolipop in your hand and went up on your tip toes to kiss his cheek. He blushed and lifted your chin to give you a strong breath taking kiss, only hesitating slightly this time. He did this mostly to deter the other on lookers from being interested in his countess, but you were a little turned on and happily surprised by it and grabbed Rei's hand to lead him to the dancefloor.

The harsh bass shook the floor you danced on and both of you rocked to the music together, smiling  you joined hands and swayed to the music.

A more intense song started with explicit lyrics and it gave you an idea. While blushing you grinned deviously as you turned around and grabbed Rei's hands and led them to your hips. You pushed back against his center and circled your hips to the thudding beat. His face grew red but he held onto your hips tightly. His movements started out as awkward and bit calculated but you leaned back and pulled on the nape of his neck. His lips found yours and the contact, made his stiffness melt slightly.

You circled your hips once again, and he circled his into yours by impulse. He kept repeating the grinding motion with you during the catchy song. The pleasure and the catchy song sped him away from reality, his movements grew more fluid and you felt a bulge against your backside. You felt yourself grow a little hot and imagined how good Rei must've been feeling. His arms circled your waist and he grinded a little rougher. 

Too soon, the song faded out and was replaced by a more calmer song, and Rei leaned his head down and kissed your shoulder, "[F/N]-chan? Will you follow me?" A shiver ran up your spine at his chilling kiss that had poking fangs.

Before you could really reply, Rei grabbed your hand and pulled you into a nearby bathroom. The loud bumping music was only partially muffled behind the door. Locking the door then turning, he picked you up roughly under your thighs and pushed you against the wall. You felt his bulge press hard against your center as he pulled up your dress a little.

"R-Rei-kun!", you stammered in surprise. Rei breathed deeply and kissed your neck, sucking and biting softly, leaving marks. ' _The vampire thing was going a bit far.',_ you mentally freaked.

"Y-ya~ Rei-kun! Wait!," you called out, Rei looked up at you surprised but slightly troubled,

"[F/N]-chan....I-I thought you'd like me being dominant. And I also read that surprising you like _this_ can be very a-arousing and-"

You cupped his face in your hands, "It's okay Rei-kun. Calm down....It was just...sudden. Y-you can keep going," your voice lowered to a more quiet level," it feels good."

Rei's cheeks ignited and he hesitantly went back to your neck. His fake teeth pinched your neck and you let out a soft gasp of surprise. His grip around your body tightened and you felt the bulge push into you harder. Your neck was peppered in red and purple marks and Rei flushed at his handiwork. You moved against the wall uncomfortably to change your back's position and made a face trying to mask your pleasure.

Rei snapped out of his haze and turned a little serious, "[F/N]-chan? Are you okay?", Rei asked with genuine concern. You tried to stammer a yes, but he tried to help by adjusting his position against you at the same time, and you let out a soft moan feeling his hardness on your sensitive spot. Your grip on his shoulders grew tighter and Rei's face grew very red, "O-oh! ....do you w-want me to put you down?"

You shook your head no while your eyebrows were lightly cinched in pleasure, and you pushed against his center, making him push his hand on the wall for support, his breathing growing a little heavy. You pushed harder and he pushed right back, both of you closing your eyes to focus on the sensations. Right as you were reaching for his face to give him kisses, the door flung open as some drunk dude crashed onto the floor, totally passed out.

His heavy body had crashed through the locked door, goddamn! You felt the color drain from your face as you really thought about what just happened and what you were doing. You had never felt anything like that before, and you were honestly a little disappointed that it had to end.

Rei hastily let you down and straightened out your dress so that it covered you properly. He didn't want anyone outside the door to see under your dress. Clearing his throat he said, "A-ahem! [F/N]-chan, are you ready to return home?"

You nodded slowly and stepped in front of Rei. You reached up and pulled his face down so you could kiss him deeply, your fake teeth clanking together awkwardly. Before turning around you reached down and ran your hand over his pants, and smirked at him, "Let's return to our castle, my count."

His beet red skin grew feverish and he trailed closely behind you, using your dress to conceal his arousal. Neither of you were familiar with the feelings you were experiencing, but you both liked it a lot.

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

You arrived in school with Rei, both of you wearing fashionable matching red scarves. Your hands were clasped together as you walked through the doors and stopped at your lockers. Nagisa passed by and beamed, "Hey guys!! Eh?....[F/N]-chan? Why are you wearing a scarf? It isn't even that cold outside yet! Eh?? You too, Rei-chan?", you cursed to yourself for how loud Nagisa could be. Nagisa reached up to pull down your scarf and caught a quick sight of multiple purple spots before you snatched the scarf back up, blushing.

Nagisa smirked, "Oooh~ _Hickies_ ," he muttered with a devilish grin. Rei jumped nearly 10 feet in the air at the mention of the word 'hickie'.

"NAGISA, WILL YOU PLEASE!"


	4. A Dark Horse In the Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was a little worried that this would be boring without some story-ish elements...so yeah
> 
> Introducing new person, I named her Nazo Hikari (謎光). Just a random name idek.

It was a regular school day morning, you and Rei had walked into the school together. Your hands were gripped tightly together and you smiled up at him. Rei returned the grin and stopped at his locker, near yours. 

After dropping off what you needed and changing shoes, the both of you walked through the long hallways to class. Entering the room, you took your seat with Rei sliding down into his right next to you. The teacher's voice suddenly spoke up, surprising your boyfriend, "Rei, please come here,"

You looked up at Rei approaching the teacher's podium, Ama-sensei and another student stood there. You watched Rei shake the girl's hand, and he soon returned to your side.

"What's up?", you asked him, curious. He gracefully plunked down into the seat.

"Ama-sensei needs me to tutor that girl, since she's struggling in this class, so I agreed to it,"

"Oh~ Okay," you replied, and you looked across the room at her. Nazo Hikari, you didn't know too much about her, but you've both been in the same class since last year. She had long wavy pink hair, and brilliant green eyes. You felt an unfamiliar presence in your chest, but ignored it.

Hikari's head rose and flanked backwards, her laughter rang out. You grew a little annoyed, _'Is she always this loud? Honestly, she should be using this time to study, not joke around since she needs help so badly,'_

The bell rang and it brought all of your classmates down into their seats. Rei leaned over and looked at you, "[F/N]-chan, since I'm tutoring Nazo-san in the library after school, I can't walk you home today. But I'll be there for you tomorrow,"

You kept your calm and nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. You trusted your boyfriend more than anything, so there's really no need to let this get to you. Ama-sensei's soft voice echoed in the room, signaling the start of a lesson. You leaned over to whisper back, "Since I'll miss you after school, can you facetime me when you get home?"

The warmth from Rei's smile spread through your chest and all uncomfortable feelings melted away at the nod of his head. His spirit kept you up and in that moment, it finally dawned on you just how secure you felt with him.

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

_Snap! Flash! Snap!_

"Oi! Kou-chan, stop taking pictures of us!," Rei whined out

You giggled and continued on trying to feed Rei some of the yummy bento you had made this morning. His cheeks blushed a deep red as he leaned over to take another bite, and jumped at the flash of another camera.

Rei struggled to swallow the food hastily, and quickly choked out, "Nagisa! That includes you!!"

"Oi, Oi, Rei-chan~ You and [F/N] are an adorable couple! How can me and Gou resist?", Nagisa tried to raise the camera for another shot, only for it to be knocked down by Kou.

"KOU!!", Kou interjected

Nagisa shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, forgive and forget," he pursed his little lips, "But seriously, don't be so stingy. You guys will love looking back on these cute photos later~"

Kou leaned over near Nagisa, hands on her cheeks in adoration, "Memories of young love, AH!~", her high voice rang out over the courtyard, causing people to look over. Rei scowled at how loud Kou and Nagisa could be, and turned his head away from them.

You blushed at the attention that was drawn to you, but persisted on through ignoring it, "Rei-kun~", you leaned over onto your boyfriend and softly laid your cheek against his arm, "How was it?"

Rei's demeanor changed into a sweet blushy mess as he looked down at you with that same warm smile, "It was delicious!", he moved his arm so that it was partially behind you, and you scooted a little bit closer. You pushed yourself up a little, and kissed his cheek softly.

Rei gave a sweet smile and blushed softly, and before he could lean down to kiss your cheek back--

_Click! Flash!_

"I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU TWO!," Rei roared loud and you burst into a fit of giggles

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

The walk home was a bit lonely, and the bus ride was too silent. You couldn't help but feel just a little bummed out that you didn't have your sweet boyfriend beside you like you usually do everyday. 

You finally made it up to your apartment and unlocked the door, the soft jingle of the keys being your only disturbance at all on the way home. 

"Tadaima~", you whispered softly to yourself. You did live alone because of your parent's choice to live somewhere else, but they didn't want to sacrifice your education or social life. So, they allowed you to get an affordable apartment that was a good fit for you. The greeting was a force of habit, so you always whispered it instead.

It'd been quite a while since you felt lonely, and it was a little unsettling. You flipped out your phone, and shot a text to Kou.

**[F/N]: "Ne~ Kou-chan? Is there a chance you can send me some of those pictures you and Nagi-kun took?"**

A few seconds passed by, and then you saw the little grey bubble pop up, signifying typing.

**Kou-Chan: Mhmm! Here you go!! {10 Attachments}**

**[F/N]: Ahh!! Kou-chan why'd you take so many??**

**Kou-chan: Hehehe, Nagi took even more!**

You smiled at your friend's antics. They drove Rei mad with slight embarrassment, but they made you grin at the best of times. There was the sweet moment, captured by the camera. Rei's softly blushing face, and your lips laying gently on his cheek. You had to save this one, and you smiled at yourself.

Placing your phone on the table, you walked towards your kitchenette. 

You made some chamomile tea and sighed into the warm embrace of the beverage. The heat enveloped your hands and you sighed in relief. You began working on your homework at your table, and remained focused for around 45 minutes.

_Vzz Vzz! Vzz Vzz!_

The phone startled you, but you excitedly picked it up, expecting a call from your boyfriend. You were only met with texts from Kou, however.

**Kou-chan: "[F/N]! [F/N]! Yo! Yo! Reply! Right now! Hello??!"**

You looked down at the message confused. _'What's got her so worked up?'_

**[F/N]: "Yeah yeah yeah, chill out! What do you need?"**

**Kou-chan: "Ok I just wanted to make sure I had your attention. I saw Rei-kun in the library with Nazo-san! Why are they together?"**

**[F/N]: "Oh~ That's because Ama-sensei is having him tutor her. It's okay, Kou-chan, don't worry!"**

**Kou-chan:" Alright...I don't like that girl, [F/N]. I just don't."**

**[F/N]: "Blah, anyways, what are you doing still at school?"**

**Kou-chan: "Oh, eh hehehe, I totally forgot it was my turn for cleaning duty! So I had to stay a bit later,"**

You lifted your thumb, ready to type another reply, when the grey bubble stopped you.

**Kou-chan: "I was on my way out the school when I passed the library window, and I noticed that she was just a little too close to him, [F/N]-chan...that's all. I hope I didn't upset you!"**

You sighed silently to yourself, _'Too close?? She didn't mention that shit before.'_ , your heart started beating faster and you frowned slightly.

**[F/N]: "Nah nah, I'm fine, Kou-chan! I know I can count on you to look out for me :))"**

God, did you dislike lying. The small pit in your stomach grew, you and Kou said your goodbyes as you both had homework to tend to. You put your phone back down, and returned to your English assignment.

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

_Vzz! Vzz! Vzz Vzz Vzz!_

You shot up from the table, a small line of drool stuck to your chin. You peered down at your cell phone, seeing the image of your ceiling on the screen. You suddenly realized a facetime call was trying to come through and you pounced on your phone immediately.

In the nick of time, you swiped your thumb over the green icon to be greeted by the sweet smile of your boyfriend. He was looking into the screen, his head laid down upon his arm, and a wide grin on his face.

"Looks like somebody was sleeping," he chuckled softly

You felt your eyes bug out as you looked into the lower screen, your hair was a little pushed up in the front, and a white line of dried drool was on your face. You let out a little squeal and immediately rushed off camera to fix yourself.

After wiping your face and brushing your hair quickly, you sat back down and grinned, "Better?"

"You were beautiful before, still beautiful now," he muttered, sounding content with the same grin still glued to his lips.

"Awwh, Rei-kun," you covered your blushing cheeks and waved your hand, "Eh, eh, whatever, how was your day?"

"It was okay, just a long one. You know?," he gave a sigh and scratched the back of his head, "But Gosh, Nazo-san's tutor session. She's really behind in class. She didn't even know what unit we're currently on!"

You pushed out your lip, a little annoyed, "Oh really? Who would've known that such a popular girl would be so dumb? Ha ha ha~." your awkward laughter caught his attention.

But he decided against saying anything, clearly the subject wasn't the best. Rei went off on a different tangent, talking about the swim club, his classes, interesting pictures that Nagisa sent him, and an interesting music theory he read about. The conversation twisting and turning and flipping about over the course of about 3 hours.

"--and so, that basically explains what frequency each individual planet is vibrating on, and which note that it is! Also, I read about a black hole, that resonates at such a low pitch, the vibrations can actually kill any life form within a certain proximity!", Rei sat up, appearing to be looking for another theory book as reference.

Your hand was against your smooshed cheek, holding up the weight of your head, "Rei-kun~," you let out a little yawn, "That's really awesome, but I'm getting sleepy~ Can you tell me more about it tomorrow?" He tilted his head to match yours and smiled softly.

"Okay, okay, I won't hold you any longer. Sleep well, my little butterfly," you gave him a sleepy grin and waved good bye.

"Oyasumi, Rei-kun~"

"Oyasuminasai!," you were both reaching for the end button, but he suddenly called out, "O-Oh wait!"

You stopped immediately and looked at him.

His wide smile returned, "I love you, [F/N]-chan".

"I love you more, Rei-rei"

A soft blush touched his cheeks at the little nickname, and you ended the call.

You were so happy and enamored by his love. He was dedicated to you, and you've never really been apart from him since you were little. 

So, why, oh why, were you still feeling _so anxious_?


	5. According to My Calculations, That Was Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you happen to click this story for the dry hump tag?   
> Yeah?  
> That's ok  
> Here you go XD

"Hikari-chan! Hikari-chan!", a girl bellowed across the hallway, "Hurry up it's time to go!"

The girl caught up to her and bent over, panting. Hikari raised a gentle hand and laid it on her shoulder, "Sorry, Hanako, I really have to go to my tutoring session,"

"Honestly, it's been a month, how are you still behind?", Hanako peered up at her, a little perplexed.

Hikari rolled her eyes in annoyance and snatched Hanako's arm, her friend releasing a yelp before disappearing behind a door. The girls bathroom seemed empty enough, so Hikari wheeled around quickly, "Listen Hana-chan. I never needed the lessons in the first place,"

"EH?? Why are you wasting Ryugazaki-san's time then?"

"I'm not wasting his time!! GOD, Hana, you're so dense sometimes,"

"You're spending time convincing him you need help on something you both understand? That's a waste in my opinion. What the hell are you doing anyways? Failing on purpose??"

"Y-yeah...but whatever that's besides the point!", Hikari leaned forward with a slight blush on her cheeks, "I think I love him, okay?"

Hanako's brows immediately furrowed, "You're failing a class for a guy?? What the hell! That's so dumb....and doesn't he already have a girlfriend? [L/N]-san?"

Unbeknownst to them, you were currently in the stall farthest down. You just so happened to go in to use the bathroom, and you'd already finished, but before making an sudden sounds you identified the voice instantly. Listening intently, and feeling your blood boil, you squeezed your small hands into rough fists, _'Who the hell does she think she is? Trying to get with my boyfriend! The only way I'd excuse this is if she somehow didn't realize we're dati-'_

"I know he does, but she can be taken out of the picture easily,"

An immense rage filled your heart, and you had to bite down on your lip viciously hard to keep your seething anger at bay. You sensed the salty taste of blood seeping through your teeth, but you listened hard. It aggravated you that she liked him, and it made you feel angry and helpless since you couldn't stop her.

Kou's words flashed in your mind, **_'I don't like that girl, [F/N]. I just don't.'_**

"Hikari-chan, isn't that a bit much? You could date literally _anyone_  in this scho-"

"Shut the fuck up, Hana-chan. He isn't like _'anyone in this school'_ ", she mocked her friend's voice bitterly, "He's shy, he's an athlete, he's smart, he's handsome, he's kind, and he just so happens to be taken. I want him, and Nazo Hikari gets what she wants," you heard Hikari snort with pride.

"He's been with [L/N]-san for almost a year now. What are you going to do about that?"

"I've got an idea or two up my sleeve, Hana-chan. And I need you to help me with it,"

"Hikari, I dunno if I want to be a part of this..."

"Well, Hanako," her voice turned suddenly formal, "I'd hate for everyone at school to see that video of you at the Halloween party-"

"Alright! Alright! Jeez....Why can't you just let that go! What do you need me to do..?"

You heard the soft padding of footsteps.

"First, we need to ruin his image of her," she gave a small laugh, it echoed into the bathroom as you heard her bitchy voice begin to decrescendo as she walked farther and farther away.

You slowly opened the door so as to not make any noise in case she were still near, but being greeted by the empty area you knew she was long gone. Immediately pissed that you left your phone in your classroom so you couldn't record it, you stormed out of the bathroom, and walked back into class to plop down into your seat.

Ama-sensei's soft voice was but a soft muffled noise to you. All you could hear was the blood coursing through your ears, your heart beat going erratic, and your face pushed into a frown. The soft blue wisps of hair next to you shuffled, and you suddenly felt a lavender gaze lay itself on you. Your boyfriend's soft gasp made you turn your hard glare towards him, and you met a very worried gaze.

The school bell rang out, and all of the students stood to leave for lunch. Happy chatter filled the air, and bodies whisked past you, the wind they brought made your hair sway away from your face. Rei loved the way your hair looked when it blew back, but not when you were so clearly upset.

"[F/N]-chan? What happened to your lip are you okay?", Rei reached his hand over onto yours and held onto your eyes. He was responded to with silence and he grew a bit more anxious, "[F/N], I said _are you okay?_ "

You remained silent for a few beats. The room was completely empty now, even Ama-sensei had departed for the teacher's lounge.

You couldn't help the tears of frustration that started to run down your cheeks, and you gave a small huff. Rei immediately stood and rushed to your side. His big hands cupped your face and the pads of his thumbs began to frantically brush the tears away, "[F/N]-chan, please tell me what's wrong!"

Leaning forward, you looked deep into his eyes and shuddered slightly with a hiccup, " _Please, please_ , stop tutoring Nazo-san", you begged as the tears began to spill more and more, so much so that his fingers could barely keep up. Rei took hold of your arms and had you rise from your seat so he could pull you close in a tight hug.

"Tell me why you're bleeding," his thumb ran over your bottom lip, "Did someone hit you?"

"No...I-I bit it," you gave a heavy sigh, "Rei-chan I was so upset! I heard Hikari-chan in the bathroom, and she said she's in love with you and wants to take you away from me!", you gave a soft sob and slammed your fist on the desk.

You knew Rei loved you dearly. There was no reason for him to ever hurt you in anyway, and you felt so secure with him. However, regardless of knowing these things, you could still feel your chest strained and hot from frustration. You felt so powerless. The tears kept flowing, and Rei moved his warm arms around your hunched shoulders.

"That doesn't sound like something Nazo-san would say, but I trust you, okay? Even though, I highly doubt she'd like me," he rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, "B-but if it'd make you more comfortable, I can ask her to take lessons from someone else." He leaned down to prop your chin up with his hand and began kissing your tears away.

"Don't be upset, [F/N]-chan. I love you, okay? There's no reason to be upset over this. I only love you, Nazo-san isn't important to me"

"Rei, she doesn't even need your fucking help!", Rei sat back and looked at you, surprised with your anger, "I heard her! She said she understands everything! I'm so _fucking mad_ ", you shook with balked abandon, and let your big globs of water soak his shirt while you told him of the whole scene, with a few hysterics thrown in.

He stared down at the top of your head in complete shock, and let his hand begin to rub comforting circles into your back. _'Would Nazo-san really do_ that _? She always acts so sweet all the time...Well, then again, [F/N]-chan wouldn't be this upset if it weren't true,'_

He continued to comfort you, but was stopped by the sound of a loud sliding door.

"Oh! There you are, Rei-rei!", a high voice giggled

Your head shot up immediately, hearing the nickname that you had given your boyfriend being spoken from someone else's lips. Your tears nearly doubled and your shoulders began to shake uncontrollably. Rei's grip tightened around you to keep you from turning around, and you kept your head buried in his chest.

Suddenly deep vibrations shook your aching head gently, "A-a-ano, Nazo-san now isn't a good time..."

You kept yourself still, and remained in his arms, listening intently. Feeling the anger and jealousy pick back up, you possessively wrapped your arms around his narrow waist.

"Oh...okay, sorry about that! Well, I'll see you after school then, ne? Bye bye, Rei-rei," you could hear her preparing to retreat but your boyfriend spoke up before she could.

"P-please, call me Ryugazaki-san," he cleared his throat again and you felt his thumb begin to rub your shoulder, "And, I'm sorry but I can't tutor you anymore...I'm sorry. I'm sure you can find another classmate to help you."

You heard the faintest sound of a small scoff, "E-excuse me, Rei- _ahem!_ Ryugazaki-san? What do you mean?"

"I recently heard a rumor that you have feelings for me, so I think it will be best...to not be associated....more than necessary," he averted his eyes out of a mixture of embarrassment and shame. He felt like he was being so rude, but if she was out to get his little butterfly, he had to do something.

"Ryu-chan, I don't know what you're talking about"

"Please. Just my full last name," he sighed in a bit of annoyance, "Besides, you should be up to speed with everything in class,"

"Alright, fine. You want the truth? Okay," you heard her take a deep breath, "I love you, and I want you to see that the better choice is right here in front of you,".

You could feel her sharp eyes bearing into your back, and you wrapped your arms around Rei tighter. There was a beat or two of stunned silence. Rei was so surprised with Nazo-san's sudden shift, but even more so with her mentality: that he'd just stop loving the one he was with. He never even found her attractive in the first place.

"My best choice was my first choice."

Her entire demeanor changed, catching Rei off guard again, "You're just confused," she took a sly step backwards and winked at him, "I'll have you soon enough. You'll see,"

"I'm not property, Nazo-san," Rei's voice growled and you felt that his grip on your body was almost too tight, "Please, leave,"

"What the fuck ever", she growled in return suddenly, "I always get what I want,"

And with that you heard the sharp smack of the door.

~~~~~****** Time Slip******~~~~~

For a solid two weeks after the confrontation with Nazo Hikari, you suffered from small moments of bullying. You found your bento dumped into the trash, homework was torn, your locker tag would go missing, or sometimes you had no gym clothes to change into. Other times harsh things would be carved into the side of your desk, or even some days you would be tripped in the crowded hallway.

You'd only sigh a bit in annoyance, but nothing more than that. It didn't really matter, Rei was yours and yours only. You began going with Rei to the vending machine at lunch, and planning to go eat after school with him. You made extra copies of your homework, and kept your bag tucked near you at all times. You had a spare locker tag that you made during first period, and you bought a new lock on your gym locker so nobody could get in.

All Hikari accomplished was making you and Rei go out on dates more often.

Right now, you and Rei were both snuggled in a movie theater. It was a Friday night, and you told him you didn't mind having popcorn for dinner. Your boyfriend had you snuggled close to his side and he kissed the top of your head while putting his arm around you.

"Thank you for taking me out, Rei-rei," you hummed happily

He lifted your chin to place a soft chaste kiss on your lips, "Anything for my little butterfly,"

As the lights dimmed, you laid your head on his chest and watched the movie with a warm ball of fuzziness in your gut. A giddiness filled you and you couldn't help but nuzzle your head against his chest as the floating yellow print began to ascend towards the top of the screen. His arms around you squeezed you closer, and you took in all of his warmth, unable to keep your grin at bay.

Rei looked down to kiss your head, but suddenly noticed the cute sweater you were wearing. It wasn't anything super special, but he took notice of the way it clung to your body. It complimented and stayed true to every part of you, and much to Rei's delight your breasts. A blush crept onto his face as he forced his gaze away from you, and back to the screen.

As the movie progressed with your head still comfortably propped up on his chest, you felt Rei shift uncomfortably. He needed something to take his mind off of how great you looked tonight. It was hard to focus on the film, so he leaned his head down to whisper in your ear, "Honestly that robot shouldn't be able to move about the sand that way. With all that sand and his circular form, he'd be unable to control it--"

Rei's hushed whispers immediately ceased with the soft playful slap of your hand against his cheek, "Don't ruin this movie for me, you nerd,". To show more of your opposition, you shifted onto your side, leaving your backside facing him, and laid your head on the armrest near you.

The sweater clung onto your adorable waist as well, and Rei couldn't stop his eyes from sinking down to gaze at your behind. He shook his head immediately to banish his suddenly perverse thoughts.

You expected your little show of rebellion would make him lay back in his own chair, but much to your surprise, Rei pulled you over towards him and wrapped his arms around your waist, "You're only mad because I'm right," he whispered in your ear. He felt butterflies fill his stomach as he kissed your cheek, and you made a tiny squeak of surprise.

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

Your boyfriend offered to have you come over his house for a bit after the movie. It was getting dark, and he wanted you where he knew you were safe. With all the bullying you were receiving, Rei and you tried to get help; however, the school couldn't do anything since there was no concrete evidence against Nazo-san. He was honestly worried something might happen when he wasn't around, so he decided to ask. You happily accepted the invitation and hugged his arm the whole way to his house.

The door opened, releasing a gust of freezing wind into the warm apartment. You hopped into the room, shivering and rushing inside to shrug off your coat, and sat down on his couch. Rei closed the door, and the sound of the lock flicking into place echoed in the silence of the room. The click of the lock was followed by the soft _whoof_ of a coat hitting the couch.

He turned on his heel and grabbed your coat from the couch to hang up in his closet, keeping his head down so as to prevent himself from gazing upon your chest. You watched him retreat down the hall and you stretched yourself out on the couch, letting your shoulders pop a little at the needed movement.

With more parts of your back popping, you pushed out your fingers into little stars and let out a small groan of satisfaction. You heard a funny strangled sound down the hallway, and you had to hold in a giggle to yourself, noticing your boyfriend's attention being held on your noise.

"[F-F/N]-chan? W-w-what a-are you doing?", you heard the sound of a hanger hitting the floor.

It didn't hurt to tease a little. "Mm~," you groaned once more as you purposefully stretched in the opposite direction, "Rei-kun, you pervert, I'm stretching,"

His nervous laughter drew close and you smiled up at his incoming face, still sprawled out on the couch. His cheeks were flaring up and you couldn't help but let loose some of your laughter.

He sat down on the other end of the couch, and placed your legs on his lap for you, "You did that on purpose..." Rei trailed off, his cheeks still a brash shade of crimson. He turned his gaze elsewhere and pursed his lips.

"Rei-rei?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go in your room?"

"U-uh yeah!"

Rei swiftly got up and walked towards his room down the hall, and you reached out to hold his hand. He intertwined your fingers together and you noticed his hands were a little sweaty. You couldn't see, but Rei was internally panicking.

This was the first time you were in his room without having the task of studying. And not to mention, you were wearing _that_ sweater. It really did accentuate your chest much more than what Rei is used to seeing, so he couldn't stop thinking about your chest since you took your coat off at the movies.

After you were in his room, the door shut behind you and he immediately led you both to the bed to sit down softly. The realization Rei had just previously had, suddenly came to you and you couldn't help but blush at the thought of doing anything besides studying.

You sat down next to him and looked over to his lavender eyes. You were used to catching him staring into your eyes, and even some rare times at your butt, yet this was different. His eyes were totally glued to your breasts, and you felt your blush begin to intensify, so you reached your hand out to caress his face and bring him back to reality.

"Hello?? Rei? Rei-kun, you're staring at me,"

"A-ah!! G-GOMENASAI!"

"Are you okay..?",

He feared you would ask this. He felt his heart beat like an 808 drum, as he turned to look at his girlfriend, but unfortunately felt his eyes beginning to drift down once more. _'She's so beautiful, oh my god. Why did she wear such a tight sweater? And one with such an open chest too!'_

"[F-f/N]-chan...c-can I ask you something...?", He felt his face beginning to raise temperature.

"Of course, Rei-rei," you leaned forward to hold his hands to try to ease his nervousness, but it only made him stare more. You were surprised at the frustrated grunt sound he made as he tipped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't quite enjoy feeling like a pervert.

"[F/N]-chan," you watched his Adam's apple bob with each word, "This is really perverted, but can I...touch...you? In a way that's different than normal?"

You felt a small smile on your face and a bit of a blush too, "T-that's it?" Rei gave a tiny nod, "Well, we'll have been together for a year in about a month, so...yeah I don't mind....I trust you, Rei,"

He snapped his head down and immediately met your eyes, "Really?"

You felt yourself begin to giggle out of nervousness and gave him a nod, "Uh, ye-"

But before you could finish, Rei's large hands already shot out and grabbed your breasts. The room grew awkwardly silent, and you both froze. The both of you stared at each other with matching bands of crimson dusted over your cheeks. You opened your mouth to say something, but stopped and noticed Rei's glasses fogging up.

"S-sorry,"

"It's okay...,"

Taking the chance, you reached over and pulled his glasses off. He loved the way you gently took them off, letting your soft palm brush against his cheeks. He just wanted to squeeze you flush against his body. For you, though, it still felt pretty weird that his hands hadn't started moving yet, but you let him keep holding on.

Rei slowly leaned himself forward, hesitating for your nod of approval, and then continuing through to place a soft kiss on your lips. As your lips met, his hands suddenly gripped down to squeeze your chest. The sensitive area lit up with electricity and the sensation caused you to gasp softly and avert your gaze to the side.

You didn't want Rei to see the faces you make, like with what happened at the Halloween Party, but you couldn't help it when he started massaging your chest. The two of you began to breathe hard, and Rei leaned in for another kiss, except this one was a bit more wet.

You could feel your center throbbing softly and you raised your hands to grasp his face in your hands, right before he began leaning down into you, making you lay on your back. His lips pushed against yours, hungry but still a little reserved. He didn't want to cross a line with you or make you uncomfortable, but he felt himself crave more. Suddenly, his tongue was against your bottom lip, beginning to slide across and ask for permission.

He towered over you, massaging your sensitive breasts, and you felt a soft mewl leave your lips before you really knew what you were doing. You closed your eyes to focus on the feeling, and you gasped at the sudden cold air that rushed against your stomach. He took the opportunity, and dove his tongue in to play with yours. Your tongues meshed and pushed against each other, and the sensitivity of your tongues made your centers throb even more.

You felt Rei's large hands sneak under your shirt and begin to squeeze your breasts without an extra layer of protection, and you let out another sound of satisfaction. You couldn't ignore the feeling at your center, and let your hand slip between the two of you and rest on his crotch.

Rei bit and tugged on your lip at the same moment you grabbed him through his jeans. He instantly jerked forward in response to the abrupt touch. Now it was his turn to make noises, and you felt his hips push forward into your hand.The tips of your ears grow hot as you felt your boyfriend's.... _thing_. It was long and thick against your hand, and it felt odd through his pants, slightly heavy. You quickly stole a glance up at his face.

Rei was just as, if not more, extremely red as you. His eyes were shut tight, with his eyebrows cinched up in pleasure. As you stared, and the more you squeezed him in your hand, he let his lips part and release a small sound.

His movements stopped for a moment, and he looked down at you, "[F/N]-chan...," he was still struggling to level his breathing, "do you remember what we did...at the halloween party?"

You nodded, your hair rubbing softly against his pillows, "...W-what about that?"

"Can we...do that again? If that's okay.."

The embarrassing air of the whole situation was getting to you more, so you turned your head to the side to avoid his eye contact. Slowly moving, you gave him a nod.

"A-also," he started and tried to find your eyes. After succeeding, he stared into you beautiful [E/C] irises, "Can I take....your shirt....off?"

"W-what?!", you crossed your arms over your chest defensively, "U-um I-I-I-"

"AH!! S-sorry! I wasn't-- wah, I didn't m-mean," he took a deep breath, "I didn't--- er, don't want to rush you, I was just curious. We d-don't need to take off anything.....,"

You nodded, "Okay...I-It's okay, Rei...I was just a little surprised...If you want me to...."

He leaned down on top of you and hesitantly pulled your legs around his waist, "N-no, no. D-don't do anything you aren't comfortable with, yet...I'll wait,"

A feeling of excitement and nervousness twirled in your stomach as you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him down into a kiss, "Thank you, Rei-rei, for understanding"

Rei slowly turned his head to an angle to deepen the kiss, and wrapped his arms under and around your waist. He let out a soft hum of approval and slid his tongue back into your cavern to begin exploring, his hard center now laying down on yours.

You curled your tongue around his and moaned softly into his mouth. He returned the groan and gently bucked his hips forward. Rei began to run his hands down your legs, pushing your skirt back towards the top of your hips, and pushed again against your soft spot.

You suppressed the small sound that was rising into your throat, and pushed your hips back against his. The feeling of his hard jeans on your thin panties was a bit uncomfortable, so you laid your hand against his chest to stop him.

"D-did I do something wrong?"

"No...c-could you take your pants off...?", you felt yourself rise in panic, "I-I mean j-just your pants...not your boxers...they hurt a little,"

Rei gave a rushed apology and a nervous nod and reached down to unbutton and zip his pants down. You couldn't help but stare at the way **_it_** pushed past the confines of his trousers.

After yanking his pants down and letting them fall to the floor, he laid himself back down onto you and your breath hitched, feeling the hard outline of his center against yours without the extra layer of coverage.

Both of you began rocking your hips back and forth, and the mewls you were holding back began to slip out. You pushed your head back farther into the pillow and arched your back, all while Rei started to thrust himself harder and harder. His sharp and narrow hips were abusing the insides of your thighs and you let out a gasp of pain.

"R-Rei," you softly moaned out his name

Hearing your voice made his hands begin to grip your waist roughly and increase his speed, "Mm, _ah~_ ", he sighed softly and let his head lean back.

_Vzzz! Vzzz! Vzzz!_

The two of you turned your attention to Rei's cell phone on his bedside table. Neither you nor Rei tried to stop moving because you were too surrounded in pleasure to care. You pulled him down to capture his soft lips once more and Rei struggled to continue to please you and reach out to shut off the phone at the same time.

_Vzz! Vzzz! Vzzz!_

Rei had to reach and reach, unsuccessfully trying to grab the phone, and after a few more fruitless attempts, he finally managed to touch the screen to end the call, and the jerk of your hips nearly sent him over the edge. He began breathing out loud in gentle _ha_ 's, and thrusted forward quickly, causing his hand to shoot forward and knock the phone to the ground.

Unfortunately, neither of you noticed that Rei had accidentally answered the call instead of ending it.

A hot feeling rose into Rei's center and he knew he was close. "Mmm," he shuddered with pleasure, "I-I'm getting c-cl-" and you immediately swiveled your hips, causing him to let out a loud groan.

Looking down, you noticed the top of the bulge against your center had a wet spot and you bit your lip, suddenly excited by the thought of Rei being so flustered.

It almost threw you over the edge when Rei lifted himself for a split second to start grinding you harder at a higher spot, and you noticed the long dark line down his center. You were so wet you almost ruined his boxers.

Your moans mixed in the air and you felt the bed begin to rock to and fro with Rei's powerful hips, and you let out a higher pitched moan followed by his name.

"H-harder," you choked out

"Harder? _Oh_..... _ah,_ okay,"

Rei shoved himself harder into you, and you let out a loud gasp as you felt the flood gates open. Your juices begin to leak, and an orgasm began to slam through your whole body. All you could do was grip the bed sheets and yell your boyfriend's name.

Rei felt you beginning to release against him, and your sweet voice was like music to his ears. The wetness on his member, your fingers digging into the mattress, the look of pure ecstacy on your beautiful face: All of it combined together was too much for him and he began to shake softly.

The warm feeling in his abdomen peaked and he thrust his hips a final 3 times before shaking into his release. His hips jerked with his orgasm, letting your name slip through his lips in breathless whispers, and he squeezed your waist with his long fingers. Rei slumped his body on top of you and buried his head in the crook of your neck.

"Oh my god...", he muttered against you, his hot breath tickling your neck.

Suddenly feeling so much closer to him, you let your body be cuddled by him, and whispered down to his ear, "I love you, Rei"

He let out a long breath, "I love you too, [F/N]"

You couldn't stop the smile that shoved itself onto your features and you hummed against his hair, "I can't believe we just did that,"

Rei sat up from his position on top of you, and ran a hand through his hair, "M-me either..,". He leaned down to kiss you and you felt a wet feeling between your legs. You looked as a creamy liquid began seeping from his boxers and onto your panties.

"U-uh Rei?," you questioned a little quietly

He immediately shoved his hand down to grab onto his manhood, "I'm _so_ sorry, oh my god",

He got up awkwardly and muttered about being right back, before rushing into his bathroom.

You looked down and saw a small bit of the sticky release still on your hip, and before you could do anything else, you heard a loud and high pitched wail.

"AH~ YOU GUYS I THINK I _JUST_ LISTENED TO REI LOSE HIS V-CARD," a cute voice mused loudly, sounding a lot like an audio recording.

You jumped up immediately and looked on to floor to see Rei's phone slightly under the bed, and you reached down to the phone.

The screen displayed the little shota's name on the screen and you felt yourself sigh with an awkward sensation in your gut.

"A-ano, Nagi-kun, that wasn't what it sounded like..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," he roared and you had to hold the phone away from your ear to prevent severe damage to your ear drum, "BOTH OF YOU WERE SO INNOCENT. EMPHASIS ON **'WERE'** ,"

Rei returned from the bathroom, wearing a new pair of boxers and his shirt off. You blushed at his perfect body, and he looked down and noticed the phone in your hands. He stood there, waiting for an answer to the strange situation, and you bit your lip while you quickly ended the call.

Duration: 10 minutes

"N-nagi-kun heard us..."

Rei's face grew completely red, "F-for how long?"

"10 straight minutes," you let out a groan and slumped your head onto Rei's pillow.


End file.
